Slaved
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: When Joey and Kaiba make a bet about who will win a softball game, Joey ends up having Kaiba's slave. But, what will happen next? Will Kaiba just let it go or will Joey have to keep his end of the deal. Puppyshipping! *Rating will change*
1. The Beginning of the Deal

_Chapter Zero- The Softball Game

* * *

_

Joey looked ahead, grinning widely as his friends, Yugi and Tristan walked with him to the locker room. Now, why was Joey so happy? That was because today Domino High was having a Softball Game for P.E. and Joey was the captain of one of the two teams in his class, but that wasn't the only reason he was brimming with excitement. The real reason was is that he was finally going to beat his rival, the captain of the other team, Seto Kaiba.

Now, Joey really hadn't thought all of that through because he just assumed that he could beat him. Nor did he think that Kaiba even knew how to play physical games.

"Dis is going to be great!" Joey yelled, putting one foot on the bench and pumping his fist up in the air. "I will finally beat moneybags at something!"

Yugi smiled beside him. "I'm sure you will… But you might want to get changed, I don't think Mr. Karita will let you play in your school uniform…"

Realization flashed into Joey's eyes. "Oops." he rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot it in my locker. I'll be right back guys!"

Joey ran back to his locker like a mad man. This was the one day he didn't want to be late to that class. Joey wondered how he forgot his uniform, it was probably because he was to busy thinking about beating-

Suddenly, the blond was knocked back by something. He looked up, over at the thing he had ran into. And that was… Seto Kaiba. The brunette glared at him, picking up his briefcase and dusting off his pants. Joey also stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"Mutt." Kaiba sneered.

"Moneybags." Joey countered.

Kaiba smirked, an idea began to form in his head. "Mutt, how about we make a little deal?"

"What kind of a deal…?" the blond asked, slightly interested.

"A bet. If your team wins the softball game I'll be your slave for a month. Just in case your little brain doesn't understand what that means it means that I'll do whatever you want. But, if my team wins… you're the slave instead, mutt." Kaiba shrugged his shoulders afterward. "You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. But, you'll be missing out on a grand opportunity."

Joey thought for about two seconds before grinning. "Okay, Kaiba, I'll do it."

"It's a deal then. No backing out now." Kaiba walked off, waving a hand behind his shoulder. "Oh, and you better remember that the games going to start in a couple of minutes."

Joey panicked, running down the hallway until he reached his locker, throwing it open in a rush as he searched for his uniform. He quickly found it and ran back to the locker room. His friends had already left and moneybags wasn't in the room either, so he figured he was almost late. He got changed in under 10 seconds and ran out the door that he had just came into, seeing his friends on the gym floor… and Mr. Karita was giving a lecture about God-knows-what. I think everyone here knows how to play softball and if they don't… They might need to get out more. You throw a ball, hit a ball, and get people out by tagging them. It's like every game a kid plays while their little mixed together...

He snuck in the back by Yugi as silent as possible. There was no way that he could risk getting caught by his P.E. teacher. He didn't want to be disqualified for the game for being late. That wouldn't be to good, now would it?

Mr. Karita quickly finished up his speech and let them all go run out to the softball field. Which everyone did. They all ran towards the dugouts were the teams separated.

Joey walked in and stared at the people in the dugout. All of the people on his team were fairly athletic, some of them at least. But it was still going to be a cinch for him to win…or so he thought.

"Okay guys! We're going to get out der and win dis!" Joey pumped his fist in the air for the second time to day and everyone else in the dugout began to smile and say words of encouragement to each other.

Kaiba was doing the same thing… just in a very opposite way. He had his arms crossed a frown plastered on his face and his eyes were narrowed. "If we don't win this, I will have all of your parent's fired from there jobs and you will be living out on the streets." Kaiba wasn't really serious but, from the way he said, it sounded as if he were. The other teenagers in the dugout remained quiet, trying not to draw attention to them so their parents wouldn't get fired first.

Kaiba smirked when his dugout was completely quiet. _This is going to be the greatest game ever… _he thought to himself.

Several minutes later, Mr. Karita who was the umpire, yelled, "PLAY BALL!" and the game went underway. Joey's team was on the field while Kaiba's was now batting. This game was going to also be pretty short since it will only have four innings because of the other classes. So they only get four tries to score as many points as possible.

"Are ya ready, moneybags?" Joey called from the pitcher's mound.

Kaiba smirked. "I'm ready to beat you, mutt."

So far, no points had been scored but, two people were on base, one on first and second. Kaiba got into position and Joey threw the ball at wicked speed. But…. Kaiba still hit it… and the worst part was, he hit a home run. The blond's mouth fell open and his pride was lost right then and there. Kaiba could play softball…. He was just going to have to be 30 times better at it then.

The game continued on until the bottom of the forth inning. Joey was up to bat, two outs and two strikes. He was incredibly nervous because they were behind by one point. Joey knew if he could just get home maybe Tristan could at least make it home when it was his turn to go up to bat. And if not, they were at least tied.

Joey's eyes met Kaiba's and he took a deep breath. If this was going to be a great turn around he had to be calm… perfectly calm. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was determined to win.

Suddenly, Kaiba threw the ball and Joey swung with all that was left of his might. He watched the ground ball pass second base and he took off running, faster than he had ever ran before. He couldn't let Moneybag's win… Joey just couldn't.

Joey rounded third base and made a break for home base. He looked up to see Kaiba at the now at the catchers mound, who knows were the catcher went, but that didn't really matter, he just had to make it to the base.

Little did Joey know, Kaiba already had the ball in his hands.

Joey dove for the base and Kaiba did the same. Dust clouded in the air and they both began coughing. Neither of them moved until the dust faded. When everyone looked down at the base… Joey's foot was just a little bit off and Kaiba's hand was touching the base… meaning the game was over and Joey's team just lost.

"W-What just happened!" Joey stuttered.

"It appears you lost, mutt." Kaiba said in monotone. Joey glared at him. "Oh… And, _slave_, meet me at my house tomorrow morning. Your going to walk with me to school." Kaiba brushed his gym shorts off walked with the other students that were already leaving. "See you then…"

Joey clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe he'd lost, Kaiba must have cheated or something.

"Hey…? Are you okay?" Yugi asked in a small voice behind him.

"Huh?" the blond snapped out of his rage momentarily. "Y-Yeah. It's nothing Yug." he rubbed the back of his leg were it had slid against the ground. "I just couldn't believe dat I lost to Moneybag's dat's all."

Yugi laughed. "I was surprised to. I didn't know that Kaiba liked softball."

"I didn't know he could win…" Joey murmured.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. C'mon let's go back to class." he picked himself off the ground and headed for the school, Yugi close behind him.

_Tomorrow's going to be a living hell… _Joey thought to himself as he opened to the door to the school.

* * *

**Paige: How was that? X3 I hope you all liked it. Sorry, it was probably a bit confusing at some parts, like the part were Kaiba was pitcher and then he covered for the catcher, but I hope you liked it. I would really like to know how I did… =D So reviews are welcome!**


	2. The First Request

_Chapter 1- The first request _

_**Ring**_…_**Ring**_…_**RING! **_

Joey slapped his alarm clock, knocking it on to the floor. He shrugged his shoulders, not really caring if that piece of crap was broken or not. He had to set it an hour early just to wake up anyway since it's back and hour and Joey didn't feel like fixing it, ever.

He slowly dragged himself up and went to the shower in the next room. He was to tired to really pay attention to anything as he lifted his shirt up over his head, yawning as it came off. Then, before he removed his briefs, he turned the water on, on the hottest level it would go on, removed his briefs and stepped in.

The water burned his skin, quite literally. His skin turned red in under a couple of seconds but, Joey paid no mind to it. He was to focused on getting ready for the day of hell that was going to happen today. Joey hadn't forgotten that he was supposed to met at Kaiba's house today. Although he wish he did. It would be mush easier that way. Then he could just walk to school with Yugi and Yami like he normally did. I mean…. what was he going to say to Kaiba anyway? They never really talked other than when they were fighting.

Joey forcefully dragged himself out of that conversation with himself. Since when did he care about what he was going to say to Kaiba? Certainly not now, at least he hoped so.

He flipped a damp bang out of his eyes. Why didn't he get his hair cut again? Oh, because he was broke. Maybe he could try and cut it off himself. He pondered over that for a minute then, pushing it to the back of his mind. He could think about that some other time but, right now before his skin fries off he needed to just shower.

He quickly washed his hair and lathered his skin so he wouldn't stink during the day and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel, that was probably dirty but he needed something to dry himself off with so, he just used that.

After walking out of the shower he quickly put on his school uniform and walked downstairs. He was careful not to make to much noise, since there was no point and accidentally waking up his father. That would be a disaster. Even though Joey's father is a lot better than he used to be, he can still be a bit abusive. Mostly just verbally but, he occasionally hits Joey if he does something incredibly stupid or just something he thinks is stupid he might hit him.

Joey searched though the cabinets, looking for bread. He found some but it was stale. He made a disgusted face and stuck it in the toaster.

_I'll just have to do wit it for now. _He thought as he got out the butter. _It won't make dat much difference anyway… It was going in the doaster anyway. _He frowned when he realized that he even thought in his Brooklyn accent. It was time for him to go to a speech therapy. Joey set down the butter, drawing his thoughts away from that to. He'd forgotten that he was broke again.

The blond heard the toast pop out of the toaster and he ran over there to get it. He quickly spread the butter on it, then shoved it in his mouth. Then he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

He was just going to walk out the door but, seeing as they only had about fifteen minutes to get to school, he decided to run. It was about five minutes to run to Kaiba's house… Well, somewhere around that. After turning for about the seventy-fifth time, Joey saw the giant mansion.

_Rich people have everything… _Joey stared at the enormous house and how it seemed to touch the clouds, as he rounded the corner to turn into the gate. Then, because Joey was yet again not paying attention, he ran into something which turned out to be Kaiba. The both tumbled backwards, Kaiba hitting the ground breaking Joey's fall. The brunette frowned.

"Sorry, M-" Joey realized what position he was in. He knees were placed near both of Kaiba's legs, his arms straight keeping himself supported and his face inches away from his. Kaiba pushed himself up on his elbows, his head almost resting on Joey's shoulder.

"Mutt." Kaiba breathed in his ear, his voice more husky than usual.

The blond jumped up and stepped back a couple of feet, his face as red as it could possibility be. Kaiba smirked, as it happened too.

"S-Sorry, Seto." Joey stuttered. Kaiba's eyebrows raised when he said that.

"Did you just call me by Seto?" He asked, a certain light in his eyes. He normally just called him moneybags or Kaiba. It just caught him by surprise.

"Yeah, I guess I did…" Joey said, remembering that he had really just said that. Why did he do that anyway? "Whatever… Let's go, I don't want to be late for class."

Now that really caught the brunette off guard. "Since when did _you _care about school?" Kaiba asked, slightly shocked.

"Since- Gah! Let's just go!" Joey yelled out of annoyance. He was tired of Kaiba asking all of these questions. Couldn't they just go to school yet. Joey began walking without Kaiba, pouting to himself.

Kaiba chuckled, following close behind him. His puppy was so- Wait… Did he just think…? Kaiba ignored that thought and just concentrated on walking.

They both walked to Domino high in blessed silence. Which was okay with both of them. They both were to busy thinking about each other. But, of course since, hopefully, neither of them could read minds, they had no idea. All eyes were on them as they walked into the classroom. Mostly Joey's friends giving weird looks at Joey. Tristan especially, he was wondering if they had gotten in a fight. When they both sat down and Yami and Tristan wandered over to Joey's chair.

"Joey… Why did you come to in with Kaiba?" Yami asked, his eyebrows raised.

Joey frowned as he stared at him. "Why weren't you at school yesterday? You missed the softball game, Mr. King of Games." he responded.

"Hey, I was…sick." Yami hesitated before answering. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Joey, really, why did you?" Tristan pestered.

"We just happened to come in at the same t-time…geez, why'd ya think?" Joey asked. Joey was proud that he pronounce a 't' right.

"Well, I thought you were dat-"

"I thought you got in a fight." Tristan interrupted Yami. Yami crossed his arms and glared at Tristan, no one could interrupt the person who was a pharaoh in a past life. He drug Tristan away before the blond could answer any of the questions. Which he was glad for that.

The day drug on without a to much trouble. I mean, it's not like Joey really cared about school work or anything so, he just sat and doodled on his papers drawing rabid dogs and a dead Blue Eyes White Dragon on the margin of his papers. His teachers wouldn't be to surprised, maybe…

"Whew… Finally it's lunch." Joey called out after they had heard the bell. He stretched up and yawned. It was nice to be out of that seat.

Joey and the rest of the gang walked down the hallway headed for the cafeteria. They were all talking about some assignment that had to be done in science.

"So, how far are you in your project?" Yugi asked. "I'm already done."

Joey looked at him, his eyes widened. "What project?"

Everyone stared at Joey, there mouths agape. "The project that we were supposed to have started last month ago! It's supposed to be turned in tomorrow!" Tea yelled, smacking Joey upside his head.

"Hey…" he mumbled. He wondered what it was about. Oh well, he'd figure out that later.

"Well," Tea shrugged her shoulders, "There's no helping Joey." she grinned as she said that. Joey merely mocked her by mouthing the words that she was saying. "Hey!" she scolded. "Don't be a smart-"

"Woah! We're already here!" Yami yelled over her, changed the subject, he wasn't in the mood to break up another fight.

The gang went into the line and ordered their food. Joey drooled over his as he sat down at the normal table. It was almost to big for them, but, since Ryo(*1), Bakura, Marik, and Malik were on vacation somewhere, the table had some elbow room.

Just as the blond was taking a bite from his sub sandwich, his chair was pulled backward, causing him to bite his tongue.

"OW! Watch it-" he narrowed his eyes, looking back at the person who just ruined his moment with his sandwich. It happened to be Kaiba, smirking at the blond's anger.

"Come with me for a moment." He grabbed Joey's arm, dragging him across the lunchroom. Joey squirmed and tried to get away but he had no such luck getting away from Kaiba.

"Whadd'ya want!" Joey asked when Kaiba stopped walking. He also yanked his arm away from Kaiba's grasp.

"I wanted you to come over for dinner." the brunette answered bluntly.

"Wha? Why?" Joey asked. I mean… Not that he minded eating at like the biggest house ever, he just wanted to know what the occasion was. He didn't want to be indebted later either.

"I don't have to have a reason." Kaiba stated, walking away.

Joey rolled his eyes, some help he was. He just walks off without giving him an explanation. He's just so kind…psh… Yeah right.

Joey made his way back to the table and sat down with a thud. He smiled when he saw his sandwich and reached for it, shoving half of it in his mouth.

"What did _he_ want?" Tristan asked.

"Mffing.(*2)" Joey answered with a mouthful of food.

"What?" Yami asked, his eyes confused.

Joey just ignored him. Since when did his friends start caring about every little thing that he did? It wasn't any of their business. The blond thought about that for a moment. He wouldn't mind Yugi or Yami knowing but… anyone else and that'd be bad. They'd all make fun of him for being Kaiba's… slave.

The rest of the hours at school went by pretty fast and everyone was soon on their ways home. Which was a relief to many expect Joey. He knew he was headed for the richest kid in schools house and he didn't know what to do. Just thinking about what to say to Kaiba made his brain boggled.

"Hey, Mutt." Joey heard a familiar voice say. He turned around meeting Kaiba's gaze.

"Do I go to your house now?" Joey asked, trying to at least say something in response.

"If you want. Unless you want to go home first, I really don't care." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I'm going to your house first then. I don't like it at my house too much." Joey said, taking the lead as they both walking in silence to Kaiba's house. The brunette didn't dare to ask him why he didn't like it at his own house because he thought that it was none of his business and he was sure the blond wouldn't tell him, so it was futile to try it anyway.

They walked for what seemed like only a couple of minutes when they finally reached Kaiba's mansion. The two had managed to ignore each other the whole time which probably wasn't the best thing to do.

When they entered the mansion the servants were bustling around trying to prepare dinner for the Kaiba household.

"What would you like to do while we wait?" Kaiba asked. Joey was somewhat surprised, he didn't expect them to actually do anything besides eat…

"Um… How about we…" Joey thought for a moment. "Play video games!" he shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure. I'm sure Mokabu has some games that we could play." Kaiba answered. Joey grinned widely as he followed Seto into Mokabu's room. He glanced around, looking at the toys that were tossed around everywhere and the room was so untidy Joey wasn't sure what he'd find if he looked under the bed.

"Do you think Mokabu's going d-d-" Joey struggled to try to pronounce the 't' in to. He knew that if he didn't stop talking in this accent, finding a job when he gets older will be very hard. And, because when he grows up he doesn't want to live in the same conditions he does now, he would like a job.

"Do you want a speech therapist?" Kaiba asked, his eyebrows raised. Joey looked away, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"I dun need your pity, Kaiba." he murmured under his breath.

"I'm not pitying you Wheeler." Kaiba countered. "I'm just asking you want you want."

The blond just stood there, thinking about what to say. Honestly, he wasn't to sure of what to say. He wanted so badly to say yes, but on the other hand, what if Kaiba was just playing a joke in order to get him to admit that?

"I…" he was at a lost for words. "Since when did you care about me…?" Joey asked, looking up at indigo-eyed teenager.

"Since…" the president of Kaiba Corp. thought about that himself. I mean… he didn't seem to care much about this mutt last week and now suddenly he wants to help him out?

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" A female servant popped her head into the room. "Dinner's ready when you want to come down."

"Thank you." Kaiba gave her a slight nod and she left. "Come on, Joey. It's time for you to eat." Kaiba began to walk out of Mokabu's room, leaving Joey behind.

_W-What was dat all about? _Joey thought. _He just completely ignored my question and… we never did get to play a video game either. _Joey frowned at that. He was going to try to kick the brunette's butt at a video game but, since they didn't get to play one that plan went unfilled.

"Are you coming or what?" Kaiba asked from down the hallway.

"Y-Yeah! I'm a coming…" Joey yelled back, slightly even more embarrassed because he was still in Mokabu's room when Kaiba was already down the hall. "Just give me a minute…geez…"

~o~

1) Ryo's name is spelled WAY to many ways. =.= So because I'm to lazy to type the 'u' key every time, in this fan fiction, it shall be Ryo.

2) Joey was trying to say, 'Nothing'. Of course with a big bite of a sub sandwich you can't really make out what he says. XD

=D Another finished chapter! . I hope I did good. = w = Just so you all know, I wrote this at…. 2-5 a.m. so, I could defiantly see if some of it doesn't make much sense. XD It's just that the computer was shut off all day and I just really wanted to get this on here today so I could think about the third chapter. =3 So, I stayed up all night to write it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me how I did on this chapter! .3. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Dinner and a Cell Phone

Chapter 2- Dinner and a Cell Phone

Joey followed Kaiba downstairs, mirroring his almost every moment. He had the littlest amount of clue where he was supposed to be going. He wondered how big this mansion was, it seemed big from the outside but, from the inside it was even bigger! It would have took him ages to find out where he was supposed to be going if he were lost.

"So, Kaiba, what are we havin' for dinner?" Joey asked leisurely. Kaiba smirked over his shoulder as he glanced back at the puppy.

I never said that you could have dinner." he countered. Joey's jaw felt the urge to yell but he suppressed it. Didn't Kaiba invite him over for dinner? What would be the point if Joey didn t get to eat? Kaiba chuckled. "I'm joking you pathetic dog."

Joey sighed, as long as he got some food, he was alright. For a minute he really thought Kaiba was serious, of course, he didn't think Kaiba was very nice at all. Kaiba was still grinning from his little joke.

"You never answered my question though, what're we havin'?" Joey asked again.

Kaiba really didn't know, if he did he would've answered it the first time. It wasn't his job to remember what they were having for dinner. "You'll just have to find out when we get there." he covered it up to seem like he knew what they were eating though."

Stupid Kaiba... Joey thought pouting to himself. He had been trying to come up with small talk but, he totally ruined it! I mean, even if he said that he didn t know he could've said, "I wish it were", but no, he had to ruin it. What could he talk about now? "How far are you in your Science project?" Joey blurted out before really thinking about it.

Kaiba raised eyebrow. "I finished the day it was assigned." he slowed his pace so he was right beside the blond. "What about you?" he also slowed his pace so he was right beside Joey.

The boy flashed him a grin. "I haven't even started!"

Kaiba's face fell. He had a month to work on it, and he hadn't even started it. How ignorant could someone be? Opps, I forgot, we're talking about Joey here. Kaiba grinned lightly at that ."Do you need help?"

Joey gave Kaiba a look that he couldn't quite explain, it looked like a mix of happiness and confusion. Joey stopped and started at the floor.

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" he asked quietly. Kaiba looked back at him, suddenly he didn't have the answer to that himself, but he needed to come up with a response before the blond becomes suspicious.

"Because you seem to need help." Kaiba wasn't sure why he said that himself, it sounded like he was insulting him more than giving him an explanation. Well, that probably wasn't the best thing to say, Kaiba thought, mentally slapping himself.

Joey glared lightly. So, that's why. Not that the blond was expecting anything different. Of course that was it& How could he have been as stupid as to think that Kaiba had any feelings other than hate for him. There was only one thing that scared Joey about that, why did he care what Kaiba thought about him?

"Wipe that look off your face, we're here." Kaiba said.

It was amazing. Food lined the table, Joey didn't even know what half of it even was! But& it all looked delicious! He was tempted to get up on the table and just stuff his face right now! Wouldn't that have been heaven?

"Joey, have you ever had wine?" Kaiba asked. Joey shook his head. "Well, I suppose your going to try it today."

"But, aren't we-"

"Hush, it's not enough to get you drunk." Kaiba cut him off. Kaiba said something to the maid that sounded like Riesling Aoc Alsace, shrugged his shoulders as he sat down at a seat. The maid brought in two wine glasses, setting one down in front of the two, and gave slight curtsy and left. Joey slowly glanced at the wine glass that was placed in front of him… How did rich people drink wine again? There was some special way to drink wine wasn't there? Darn Kaiba for making him thinking like this.

Then, just as Joey was thinking that, another maid came up and placed a salad in front of him. This was followed by another maid who put plate in front of him filled with an unknown meat.

"What's this?" Joey asked, poking the meat with his fork.

"It's veal, this white sauce poured over it." he motioned for him to eat it. "Go on, it's good."

Joey frowned looking at the meat one more time before shrugging. What was the point in trying to refuse, he was pretty hungry and there was food right in front of him. He attentively cut the meat and pierced the meat, and lifted it up to his mouth. He chewed slowly on the piece with a profound look on his face.

"What's wrong? Does it not please you?" Kaiba asked as he stared at Joey's face.

Joey flushed with color. "No! Id's really good, Kaiba! I was d-thinking." Joey answered, correcting his 'd' in the end.

"Really?" Kaiba grinned, "Well, maybe I should have you over for dinner some other time."

"Yeah, I guess you… Wait… Are you serious!" Joey stood up in his seat, almost knocking over the table.

"Sit down mutt!" Kaiba scowled. Joey sat down, still confused. "It's not like I care. There's enough food here to go around." he murmured. "And I can't have my slave dying out on me because of hunger issues."

"Hah, very funny Kaiba." Joey frowned.

They began to eat in silence, to amazed by the food to say a word to each other. It was simply delicious. It would have been impossible to dislike that food. I made you just want to sit down and eat it all day long.

But, all good things must come to an end. Sadly, the two had finished all off their food in matter of minutes.

"Thanks for the food, Kaiba." Joey said as the brunette led him to the door.

"It was no problem, Wheeler." Kaiba blandly murmured.

"No, I'm really serious, Kaiba." the blond insisted. The indigo-eyed boy blushed lightly at that comment. "Ugh... what I mean's was..."

"Never mind with that." Kaiba interrupted. "Here, I want you to have this. I doubt you have one anyway..." he tossed it to Joey. The blond caught it and stared at Kaiba with a confused expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A cell phone."

Joey's eyes widened. "Really! Danks Kaiba!" he cried. Then he realized something. "Whad's the catch Kaiba?"

Kaiba frowned. He wasn't sure why he had planned to give it to him in the first place. It was mostly on impulse... and the great and mighty Kaiba doesn't do a lot on impulse. "Well..." he thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "If I needed to contact you I could just call that. It would be easier for me to give you information that way." he answered. "Oh... and if you want a Science project then I suggest you come over to my house in the morning to fetch it."

"I forgot about that..." Joey said. "And... even though I don't know what your secret motives are... Danks again." Joey said. He would like to know why he was being so nice, he wasn't going to ask.

"Whatever... Just get out of my sight." Kaiba closed the door in Joey's face.

Just when I thought he was nice. Joey thought, frowning. He walked at a slow pace to his apartment, ending up there in a matter of minutes. He shoved his hands in his pocket hoping that he wouldn't make it in time to face his father's wrath. He knew he was going to get yelled at for not telling him where he was. He did it plently of times and he always did.

Joey looked at the door, thinking about not opening it. He sighed and slowly opened it. The house was dark and no one seemed to be in.

"Whew..."

"Where were you stupid piece of shit!" A sudden voice boomed. Joey filched as he looked up at his father.

"Sorry Dad... This one-" The blond felt a familiar force go up against his face. His head was forced to the right side from the force of the smack.

"You'll tell me where you're going before you go! Do you know how much I worried!" _You didn't worry at all..._ "I was starving to death because you ran off doing God knows what!" _Oh, so that was it. Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself?_ "You are the worst excuse for a human being." Joey's dad pushed him agianst the wall and left him to wallow in pain.

When his father was in out of sight in another room, Joey stood up, hobbling to his room. When his dad pushed him back, he twisted his anckle, and fell down on it. Oh well... this wasn't as bad as the one time he didn't come home for three days...  
He fell down on his bed falling to sleep, trying to rid himself of the pain.

~0~

You have no idea how much I love you guys. T_T I put this on a flashdrive and it ended up deleting it, (I'm visting somewhere right now and I won't be back home til tomorrow and I wanted to get this done) I was so very mad, I started crying, yelling, and was tempted to break the lap top I was using but... I wrote it all over. = . = . Please tell me how I did!

Sorry if you all though I updated, it just looked really crappy so, I edited it!


	4. Being Spied On

_Chapter 3- Being Spied on_

Joey rubbed his eyes as he arose from his bed. He slung his feet over the edge and jumped out of bed. The second his feet hit ground, he fell to his knees, in pain.

_Crap… I forgot about that…_ the blond though, grabbing his foot. He rubbed it, trying to ease away the pain but there wasn't much luck with that. Joey didn't move for a minute, since he was trying not to increase the pain even more but, when he glanced at the clock he knew that he just had to get up. Maybe I could just skip today…? He didn't even need to think about that for another second. He knew Kaiba would get mad at him, and he had that project to turn into today… even though he didn't do it. Apparently Kaiba did though.

Joey quickly changed into his clothes for school and ran out the door, completely forgetting about breakfast. I gotta get there before Kaiba leaves… Joey ran faster when he thought about that. He got there in about five minutes.

"Kaiba? Moneybags!" the blond yelled. No reply. "Hm, maybe his not out here yet…"

"What were you saying mutt?" someone breathed on the back of Joey's neck, causing color to spread across his face. He turned around to see Kaiba carrying to boxes, smirking.

"What's in the box…?" Joey asked, poking the box.

"You science project, and mine." Kaiba answered.

"Really? I didn't think you were going to do that…" Joey said, as he stared at Kaiba. He was expecting it to just be some kind of joke.

"I'm not one to go back on my word, Wheeler." he answered.

"Tch, whatever. Can I have it now?" Joey begged, as he started to take the box away. Kaiba turned around so the box was out of reach.

"You can have it on one condition." Kaiba smirked.

Joey's eyes narrowed. "I knew there'd be a catch. What is it, Kaiba?"

"Don't worry, it's simple. You just have to sit by me at lunch." Joey didn't exactly think it over before answering.

"Okay! Now let me have dat box!" he grabbed the box that was on top and walked ahead of Kaiba. The brunette sighed and shook his head.

The two chatted a bit more than usual on the way to school, until Joey got a pained look on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have ran to Kaiba's house…

"What's wrong mutt?" the brunette asked.

"It's… nothin'." Joey muttered, trying to resist the urge to sit down. "It'll just fade…" he whispered.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba paced his palm on Joey's forehead. "You don't have a fever or anything…" he noticed a slight bruise on Joey's face. "Where'd you get that…?" he reached out to touch it.

Joey slapped his hand away. "It's not anything important." he muttered. He walked ahead of Kaiba again, resisting the urge to stop. It started to hurt worse but, Joey knew he couldn't break down in front of his rival, that would be unforgivable.

_What's wrong with him?_ Kaiba wondered. He knew that any other time he probably wouldn't have cared, but why this time? Was it because… Kaiba rolled his eyes when he though of that. How could he like that mutt? But, what other reason would he have to care so much about him…

"C'mon Kaiba, we'll be late if you just keep on standing there." Joey called back to the brunette.

"Right…" Kaiba muttered under his breath, jogging to catch up to the blond.

The two arrived in the classroom a few minutes earlier than expected. Joey's friends came up to him with curious faces.

"Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you after school?" Yugi asked.

"I was, ah… I had to rush home. Sorry bout that Yug." Joey scratched his head.

"Uh-huh, sure you did Joey." Malik said, appearing with his Hikari in front of him.

"Yup, I-" he stared wide-eyed at the two. "When did you all get back!" he cried. Ryo, and his Yami stepped out in front of him too.

"You would've seen us if you walked home with Yugi." Bakura answered.

"Well, sorry for missing ya guys. Did you have fun… where ever you went?" Joey asked, trying desperately to change the subject. He didn't want to get caught up in his own lie.

"Huh, it would've been a lot of fun if two of us would've behaved ourselves." Ryo answered, glaring at the Bakura and Marik.

"Ryo, it was a bit of harmless fun…" Bakura answered.

"Harmless?" Malik cut in. "Yeah right. You could've blinded that poor old man!"

"Okay, maybe id's better if I don't ask…" Joey sweat dropped. Joey walked over to his desk and sat down, trying to ignore the pain in his leg and the glare that Tristan was sending him. He'll get over the fact that he walked in with Kaiba again. Like it really matters who he walks to school with…

Lunch time rolled around at a seemly faster pace than normal. Joey was about to join his friends when he remembered that he had to sit with Kaiba for the Science project. He knew his friends were going to get suspicious after this… But, Kaiba kept his part of the bargain, he has to keep his.

"Hey, Kaiba." Joey called out, walked over to his desk, trying to evade his friends stares. "Where're we sittin'." he asked.

"Where ever your friends aren't." he answered.

"Wow, could you have been more precise?" Joey frowned. "That could be every table but one!"

"You can choose from any one of them." Kaiba smirked.

* * *

The gang, all but Joey, sat down at a table. Tea was the first one to speak up.

"Where's Joey?" she asked.

"Wasn't he with you, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head, Yugi hadn't had a decent conversation with his friend in a while. It was just 'hellos' and 'goodbyes'. "Hm… Where has he been lately?"

"Maybe he's with Kaiba, again." Tristan pouted lightly.

"Or maybe you should stop obsessing over them." Marik said. "If he wants to sit with some else for once, we shouldn't stop him. I was beginning to be afraid that he didn't have any other friends besides us."

"Yeah but-"

"Wow… That was about the first smart thing you've said all day." Bakura laughed. Marik lightly hit him.

"I can be smart, fluffy." Marik smirked. Bakura frowned at the nickname.

"How about we get someone to see what they're up to though." Tristan pleaded.

"Fine. Bakura and I will go see what they're up to today after school." Yami said. Bakura was about to say something but, Yami cut him off. "If Bakura doesn't want to go, I'll just have to use that… adorably creepy nickname that Marik came up with."

"…Gr, whatever, I'll go." Bakura muttered.

"Okay, then that's settled, how about we eat?" Ryo asked.

"I agree, I'm hungry." Malik said, unpacking the lunch his Yami made for him.

"What did you bring to eat?" Joey asked. This was the one day of the week that you couldn't buy lunch from the cafeteria, you had to bring your own. It was to give the lunch ladies a break or something like that.

"Food." Kaiba replied.

"Your just as smart as ever Kaiba… I wanted to know what kind of food that you brought. I kind of guess that you brought food."

Kaiba pulled out two sandwiches, small bags of chips, and drinks. "This. What about you?"

Joey frowned. "Nothing. I forgot that it was the lunch ladies day off today." Kaiba sighed and pushed some of the food to him.

"It's a good thing I brought all of this for you. Or else you would've starved." Joey smiled, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

"Danks Kaiba!" Joey smiled. He began to wonder why Kaiba was doing all of this today. First the Science project, then this? Hm… Oh well, Joey was to hungry to care about little matters like that.

* * *

"Pharaoh… If you don't kindly get off my foot, I'm going to shove you off." Bakura sneered.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kindly slap you." Yami frowned. The two were almost standing on each others feet so that they didn't get caught spying on the two ahead of them. "It's not my fault we're in this position." he whispered.

"Well, maybe you should do us both a favor and change it!" the thief called out, pushing the smaller one out into the street in plain sight. The tri-colored hair boy caught himself before gaining the attention of the two and slid back into the alley.

"Bakura!" he whispered harshly. "Your going to get us caught! Do you know how awkward it will be if we have to explain that we were following them!"

"It won't be that awkward…" Bakura murmured.

* * *

Now… Joey was apparently clueless about the duo behind them but Kaiba… well, he was well aware that he was being followed. He guessed it was them but, he could get very few glances at them. Kaiba sighed as he made the turn to enter the gates of the mansion. He wondered if they were going to follow him inside his own house.

"Now wouldn't that be interesting…" Kaiba muttered smiling lightly.

"Moneybags? Are you talking to yourself again?" Joey poked the CEO in his chest.

"It's nothing. Just go inside Joey."

* * *

Now for the other duo it was a challenge to get into Kaiba's mansion. Yami was seated on the concert while Bakura was trying to guess how high the walls got.

"I thought you were supposed to be a master thief. You can't even break into this!" Yami pestered. The white haired boy sighed, how much longer was he going to have to put up with this person? It was already getting to the point where he was going to smack him.

"It takes time to plan a thievery. I don't just randomly decide to break into peoples mansions." Bakura countered.

"Sure, but I just don't see why we can't walk in the front door." Yami swatted a fly that came close to his face out of boredom.

"Just be quiet for a minute while I think, pharaoh!" Bakura yelled out of pure annoyance.

"I can't believe that Master Kaiba has made a friend!" Bakura's ears twitched at the sudden sound. He glanced over the bush to see two of Kaiba's workers walking into the house. Bakura smirked evilly as he glanced over at Yami.

"Bakura… I don't think that it would be a-"

"Pshh, pharaoh, it's just a little bit of fun." the white haired thief called over his shoulder carelessly.

The tri-colored haired boy sighed. He should have picked Marik to go along with him instead.

* * *

Kaiba sighed as he looked at Joey. Joey had out all of Mokuba's games and was going through each one. The maids would have a fun time cleaning up the mess that Joey was making… He began to wonder how messy the puppy's house was.

"Hey, Kaiba?" Joey called out.

"What…?" Kaiba answered, not really caring.

"Where's Mokuba at? I haven't seen him at all…" the blond boy wondered aloud.

"He's at some friends house."

"What? You let your little brother have a friend! Woah, nice job, Kaiba!" Joey patted him on the back.

"You think my brother made a friend? I paid the kid." the brunette joked in a serious tone. Joey looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait… are you serious! You stumped that low!" Joey slapped him on the back, hard. Kaiba choked on the air that he had stored in his lungs.

"God… What did you do that for! I only kidding!" Kaiba swatted Joey's hand away.

Joey looked embarrassed. "O-Oh…"

"Ahem… Dinner is ready mister Kaiba." a sickly, sugar coated voice said. It was also husky at the same time… Kaiba looked at the door, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, oh, but it was. There stood the two Yami's dressed up like maids. Joey and Kaiba erupted in laughter. The other duo frowned, and marched into the room, Yami grabbed Joey's collar and Bakura did the same to Kaiba.

"Okay, save us anymore embarrassment and just tell us what we came here to hear, okay?" Yami growled lightly. "We need to know what's up with you two? Didn't just two days ago you wanted to be the one to send Kaiba to his grave? And the same for you with Joey!"

The two thought about that. It had been only two days… and from hating each other they ended up spending a lot of time with each other, what does that mean? Kaiba knew the answer… Joey… didn't.

"Um… I dunno wat happened." Joey answered shakily, afraid that his friend may kill him.

Yami released him and he fell to the ground. I don't expect to get an answer out of him… I'll just have to see if Bakura can get it out of Kaiba…

"Well, what have you got to say?" Bakura asked the brunette. Kaiba thought… and thought… but, whatever he thought of, he didn't like the answer to it. It was all about him liking Joey… How could he like Joey! That was impossible. I mean, maybe he liked him a little bit… He looked over at Joey for a second… Or he liked him a lot.

"I have _no_ idea what your talking about." Kaiba smirked as he lied though his teeth. Bakura sighed as the teenager go.

"Sure, you guys don't know." Bakura knew what Kaiba was thinking… call it his instincts, but he knew that Kaiba liked Joey, or he just had a hunch. "Let's go Yami." Bakura called out to the other boy.

"What! But we didn't-"

"Yeah, we did, Yami. Now hurry up before they start looking for their uniforms!" Bakura cut off the Pharaoh. The tri-colored haired boy ran after him angrily, annoyed that he had been interrupted for the second time in the past couple of days.

Joey sat up and started bewildered at the door. He had some pretty weird friends…

~o~

XD Wow, what a silly chapter to write. Even though it took forever. The point of view thing was flipped around a lot too. ^^ So, I hope you all liked it~ Pwease make my day and review!

Oh, and a small note... I'm not really sure how other people do this but, Marik= Yami

Malik= Hikari

:3 Okay, I've explained that.


	5. Skipping?

_Chapter 4- Sneaking In _

Joey rubbed his eyes as he got up out of bed. Yesterday's event's still were buzzing around in his small brain of his. He thought he dreamt the part where the Yami's emerged in Kaiba's bedroom dressed in maid outfits but, he could see feel the pain in his shin from where Yami threw him down. He began to laugh for a minute at the slightly disturbing memory but, finally got out of bed to get ready for school.

He noticed as he was getting dressed that his leg didn't' hurt as bad today. Maybe now Kaiba won't touch min willy-nilly. He blushed at the remembrance. He could remember the exact places that Kaiba had touched him… it was probably something he shouldn't remember right? Joey couldn't like Kaiba…could he?

Joey rolled his eyes. How could he be stupid enough to think he likes Kaiba. _Kaiba's a guy for one… _Joey thought… then he realized that other than the brunette being a rude, conceited snob, there wasn't much other things that were wrong with him. I mean, sure his personality isn't the best… or even close to it. But, they were starting to get along more and more lately, that also surprised Joey.

The blond placed one hand on the wall and one covered his mouth. He shook his head. "I-I can't be…" he felt like he wanted to run away from the truth… Right now. "I shuld just forget bout' it. S'Not like it matter's dat much anyway." he tried to assure himself.

He picked up his bag and ran out the door. He could feel a dull pain his ankle but, there was no use on stopping, he'd just have to get over it. It's not like it's going to go fall of or anything. Although, he knew if he kept on running he was going to be knelling over in pain here pretty soon. Despite his looks, he wasn't _that _stupid to run a half-mile on a bad foot. Now, he'd just have to walk really fast to make it to Kaiba's house.

Making one last left, he rounded into the brunette's driveway. He sighed, Kaiba was no where in sight.

"Great…" Joey murmured. "I'm gonna have to walk all the way down there…" he stomped angrily as he headed for the door. _Stupid ol'moneybags…_

He stopped tight in front of the door knocking as hard as he could.

"C'mon Kaiba!" he yelled. "We're gonna be late-"

Mokuba answered the door. "Joey? What are you doing here?"

Joey patted the smaller boy's head. Mokuba was nicer than he brother. "I'm a looking your brother. Ya know where he is?"

The raven haired boy nodded. "Uh-huh. Nii-san didn't feel good today so he was going to stay home.

Joey's eyes narrowed. _Kaiba…sick? Like that could happen, he was to rich to become sick… _"So… are you sure he's not faking it? I mean, he has to be, right?" Joey asked.

Mokuba looked as he was in deep thought before looking at the blond right in the eyes. "I don't think so, but he might be…" he turned to wave at the older male. "Sorry, Joey. I have to go to school." he smiled. "See you later!"

Joey stood there for a moment. What was he going to do now? Leave.. And go to school? Pssh…how boring. He noticed the slight crack in the door and he smirked evilly. He was going to have fun with this.

Slowly and without trying to make any noise, he opened the door looking in at the furniture around him. He walked up and down the nearby hallway, trying to remember if he had ever been near or in Kaiba's room.

"Mutt? What are you doing here?" a voice from behind Joey asked. He froze, turning around slowly.

"H-Hi Kaiba." He said, trying not to stutter though every word.

"I asked you a question." Kaiba snapped. "What are you doing here."

Joey frowned, crossing his arms. "I was making sure you weren't skipping school just because you didn't feel like going. It seems like I was right. Your walkin around like your fine." he pointed out.

Kaiba sighed. "Would you like to see my temperature?" he asked. "It was 102, but it probably went down a bit because I took a bit of medicine."

Joey stared at him for a minute. Then broke out into a smile. "I can't believe your skippin school. I wouldn't think a rich boy would do somethin like dat."

That only made the brunette slightly agitated. "Mutt, I just told you that-"

"Well, dere's a first time for everthin Kaiba." he patted Kaiba's back. "You'll get used to skippin one day." He could see the brunette rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes," Kaiba said in the most sarcastic voice he could possibly muster. "I skipped for the fun of it."

The blond's face lit up. "I knew you did!" he cried out, thinking that for once he had been right about something. Though, it was short lived because he received a smack to the side of the hand. Kaiba shook his hand as if he had just gotten some kind of germs from the blond.

"Really, Mutt, You'd think I'd do that? I'm not ready to sink down to your level." he murmured. Joey rubbed where he had been hit, still managing to smile.

"Not yet anyway." he countered.

The brunette muttered something inaudible to himself and walked away back up to the stairs. The blond stared at him bewildered. "W-Where ya going, Moneybags?" he yelled after him. Kaiba glared when he turned back around.

"I'm going to bed, and I'm not in the mood to argue with you anymore. Do me a favor and keep your voice down." he said in a harsher voice than normal.

Joey didn't know what else to say. "Then can I come with you?" he asked suddenly.

Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "Your… going to come sleep with me…?" he repeated back to Joey.

The blond thought about what he just said blushing slightly. "No! That's not right… I-I meant I wanted to stay at your house 'stead of goin to school!" he said slightly above his normal volume.

Kaiba thought for a moment. He really didn't care what Joey did, it wasn't as if he was his boss…even though he still was because Joey was still his slave… He'd almost forgot about that. The brunette motioned for Joey to follow him up the stairs. "Come here, slave, you can sleep in the floor." he grinned slyly.

Joey cursed under his breath. He was hoping Kaiba forgot about that.

* * *

- .- Yes, that was a slightly rushed chapter. I can dish out excuses all day but, other than the fact marching band has taken over my life ((I now have the sudden urge to put Joey and Kaiba in marching band now…)) and the main fact that ideas are starting to leave my small brain because I'm never home to type, it's getting a bit harder to write. I feel really bad too because I'm not that bad at updates most the time. By far the worst one for this story. I'll try to update every two weeks… I can't guarantee it but I'll try. It all depends on how many pratices I have and how many ideas I have.

I'm hoping no one from my school, expect Jess, is reading this. If you are… :D HAI! You should say Hi to me in the hallway then! . 3. Okay, I'm done. Bai~


	6. Relaxing

_Slaved 5- Relaxing_

_

* * *

_

**P: Disclaimer! Take it away, Yugi!**

**Yugi: (Disclaimer) Paige does in no way shape or form own Yugioh. **

**P: ^ .^ Good Job Yugi!

* * *

  
**

Joey slowly stomped up the steps after Kaiba. He didn't really feel like going up all those stairs… they were steep and it was _way _too early in the morning for him to do anything that required brain power and physical capabilities. Kaiba looked back down at him smirking.

"Hurry up, mutt. You're wearing yourself out when you walk like that." he climbed up another step, leaving Joey even more behind.

"But, Kaiba…." Joey whined. "Id's to hard to walk up steps." he could _feel _Kaiba roll his eyes.

"Just…. Whatever, I'm going to end up leaving you behind if you don't hurry." Kaiba shook his head, chuckling about something under his breath.

The two walked the stairs in silence. It was slightly awkward but it wasn't as bad as when they were arch nemesis. The duo reached the room a minute later and all of a sudden Kaiba face planted.

"Woah… I just realized how ignorant I am." Kaiba sighed.

"Huh? If your ignorant then I must be…" Joey paused. "Super smart."

Kaiba sent him a dirty glance. "I was talking about when I said you could sleep 'in' the floor." he rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I can't believe I didn't catch that…" he scolded himself.

Joey looked at him, wide eyed. He didn't catch that one either…. That was a stupid grammar mistake. Although, he wasn't one to talk since his English grade wasn't anything to brag about.

"Well, dun just stand dhere! Open da door!" Joey pushed open the door, not wanting to wait on the grammar focused boy any longer.

He looked around the sparkling clean room. There wasn't must to look at though. There was a rug, neatly placed on the ground, a comfy looking mattress, and a desk with a computer on it. What a bland room….

"I think it's missing somethin…" Joy whispered to himself. "But what?"

Kaiba walked past him, collapsing on his bed. "Whatever it is, it shouldn't matter to much." his voice was muffled by a pillow.

"Pssh, it could be." Joey countered, sitting down in a spiny chair. "I meant your room is just so…"

""Are you in a lithological* state or something?" Kaiba asked, lifting his head off the pillow, looking a Joey strangely.

"What's dat mean?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"It's where…forget it, it's something I'm to tired to explain." Kaiba murmured.

"Okay, moneybags, whatever floats ja boat." Joey leaned back in the spiny chair, his eyes closed.

Minutes later, annoyed by the quiet. Joey opened his eyes and they landed on the computer in front of him… Then a grin appeared on his face. He looked back at the brunette, who was sleeping in a slightly strange position on the bed. Which made Joey chuckle.

Carefully, Joey turned on the monitor and messed around with the mouse.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Joey snickered, an evil gleam in his eyes when the screen lit up.

Three and a half hours later Joey was utterly still as he clicked away on the mouse. He had been playing a game where all you did was click a button. It was highly addicting.

He heard Kaiba groan and turned over. Joey started at him, his adrenalin running through his veins….he _really _didn't want to get caught on Kaiba's computer. He wouldn't even imagine the types of torture Kaiba could come up with.

Kaiba, to the blond's misfortune, slowly rubbed his eyes. Joey pulled out the plug at lightening speed and spun around once acting as if he wasn't doing anything suspicious.

"Joey?" Kaiba yawned. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Joey pointed to his chest. "I haven't done anything!" he frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Because," he pointed to the plug that was lying on the ground. "I normally don't unplug my computer like that."

"Oh…That…" Joey stopped in his tracks.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yes. That."

"Dats…." Joey hesitated. "Just a-"

"It's okay, mutt. I don't care if you were on my computer. It's just one little thing. I'm not going to hurt you for doing it." Kaiba rolled his eyes, sitting up and messing with his pillow on his bed.

There was a pause of silence where no one said anything. But, Joey who wanted to break the silence decided to say something randomly.

"I wonder what Yugi would look like if we straightened his hair…" Joey mused, rubbing his finger along his chin. Kaiba chuckled. "Hey… What did I say?"

"Nothing, mutt." Kaiba smirked. "Your just completely random with what you say, aren't you?"

"No! I had been thinking about that for a while." Joey stuck his lip out, pouting slightly. "Why wouldn't you think about that?" he paused. "He'd probably look like a flat chested girl though…."

Kaiba glared. "Please, mutt, stop getting all these sick and twisted images of Yugi as a girl in my head. I'll start to wonder if he is one or not."

Joey thought of a moment. "Ya'no… Maybe that's why he hangs out with Téa so much…"

"You may be right…"

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"That I shouldn't listen to you?" Kaiba joked.

"No… Dat's not it. That we should stalk Yugi and find out his deepest darkest secret." he sucked in a deep breath. "That he's a chick." he added rather unnecessarily.

Kaiba sighed laid back down on the bed, waving Joey away. "How about you go and tell me all that you find out later…"

* * *

Yugi sat down at the table waiting for Yami to come and bring out his new 'ultimate' deck. Apparently, Yami had a new strategy that would guarantee him the win. But, Yugi doubted that.

But, he was scared that he really might have created a new deck...

A knock on the door brought his thoughts back to the present. He got up from his seat and went up to the door.

"Joey?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yo!" Joey grinned ear to ear. "So... Is it okay if I just hang out here for a while?"

Yugi would have been perfectly fine with the blond to stay at his house for a while. It was just that it was completely unannounced. And, Joey hadn't really been around all that much lately. It just confused the boy to no end.

"Um... Sure-"

"Yugi? What's going on?" Yami's voice called out. Yugi heard the stomps of the Pharaoh as he went down the steps. He looked surprised when he saw Joey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I haven't seen you here since you started dating Kaiba."

Joey's face turned a shade of deep red. "I-I'm not dating him!" he cried out. "Why would ya think dat!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I wonder... You've been walking to school with him, you go over to his house, you haven't denied once that you didn't like him, and you blush just by the sound of his name... Need I go on?" he smirked.

Joey grumbled something inaudible under his breath then looked back up at Yami. "I dun know what your talkin' bout."

Yami grinned. "Sure you don't Joey. Sure."

"I-"

"Hey! Wanna go watch a movie?" Yugi asked, interrupting the two.

"Okay." Joey answered, just probably happy to get away from the Yami's questions.

"But... What about my card game...?" Yami pouted.

"Later." Yugi said automatically.

"So mean..." Yami muttered.

* * *

Two hours later, Joey was walking home on his own. He hadn't even got the chance to see if Yugi would look like a girl if he straighten his hair. He sighed, he should've if have just stayed at Kaiba's house. Should he go back there? He didn't get anything on Yugi though so... it would be pointless to go home... O-Or to Kaiba's house.

He face-palmed. He needed to go home and get some sleep to work of the stress of not being able to figure out Yugi's secret.

* * *

**XD Dat's all! Wells.. If your wandering why I haven't been on for a while it's because I was kicked off the computer. -.- Because of Yaoi... D: I know, it sucks, right? Well... The next chapter I will try to make it longer. :D Anyway, please review. **


	7. The Second Request

_Chapter 6- The Second Request _

_

* * *

_

Joey stopped as soon as he seen the peak of the Kaiba Mansion. He was almost there… just about one minute away. Lately, he had a strange excited feeling about going to go see Kaiba… Which didn't make much sense, since Kaiba was just a snobby rich kid who normally insulted him.

The blond turned a corner and began to walk down the long stretch of driveway that happened to lead to the 'snobby rich kid's' house.

Kaiba sat in his house, doing absolutely nothing. He was bored out of his mind, staring out of the window. He saw the blond causally walking up to the door of his mansion.

An idea sparked in his head. He was going to use the blond to cure his boredom. And probably Joey's too.

He grabbed his jacket and hurried down the steps.

"Brother! Can I-"

"Later Mokuba." Kaiba said, walking past him to the door.

He exited the building, almost running right into Joey himself. Joey gave him a confused look.

"We're going the mall." Kaiba said, looking at the blond right in the eyes. Joey didn't move for a minute. "Did I stutter or something, that's an order."

Joey remained still for a second more but, when Kaiba grabbed onto this arm he didn't try to get away. He let the brunette drag him away in the general direction of the mall.

* * *

When they reached the mall, Joey frowned. They had spent fifteen minutes walking over there. "Couldn't we of just drove here, Kaiba?" he asked.

Kaiba didn't say anything. "I thought you might have needed some exercise, mutt."

So Kaiba hadn't thought of it after all.

The duo walked inside, looking at the many colorful shops that lined the sides. Joey liked one of the shops, it looked like a card shop. He looked up at Kaiba, grinning ear to ear. He pointed to the shop.

"Can we go there?"

"Hm…" Kaiba thought for a moment. "I don't see why not."

Joey ran into the shop, hoping to find some rare cards that were cheap. Kaiba walked past the boy, going up to the counter.

"Got any rare cards?" Kaiba asked slyly. The owner smirked.

"I got this one last night." He held up a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. It was definitely a fake. He owned every Blue-Eyes that was ever made. The only other one was torn in half somewhere. This couldn't be one….

"It's a fake." Kaiba stated, taking the card from the man, ripping it in half.

The man stuttered for a moment, probably at a lose for words. Kaiba rolled his eyes. They couldn't trick him with a fake card like that. He bet that half the cards in the place were all fakes. He looked over at Joey who was happily going through the shelves, picking up a booster pack and running over to the counter.

"I'd like dis, sir!" he announced, rummaging though his pocket, pulling out a five-dollar bill.

Kaiba glared at the man, watching him gulp.

The attendant pushed Joey's hand that held the money. "You can have the cards…."

Joey grinned, taking the pack and shoving the money back into his pocket. "Heh, thanks!" The blond looked up at Kaiba suspiciously, but Kaiba just started to stroll out.

"What did you do?" Joey asked when he caught up to the brunette.

"Nothing." Kaiba said. "What makes you think that I would do anything to that poor man?"

"I wonder…" Joey murmured. Kaiba did a lot of different things to a lot of innocent people. Joey being one of those unfortunate people. He knew that Kaiba didn't need a reason to do things, he just did them because he felt like doing them.

"Where to now, Kaiba?" Joey asked, holding his neck so his arm were right next to his head.

"Hm…" Kaiba looked around. "Any where else you want to go?"

Joey peered around the shops, spotting one of interest. "How about there?"

Kaiba laughed, not chuckled, he just burst out into laughter.

"Hey! What's wrong with it?"

"Just… really, animal hats?" Kaiba asked, smirking when Joey frowned.

"I just want to go look around, is there something wrong with that?" Joey asked, placing his hands on his hips and glaring into the eyes of the brunette.

"No…" Kaiba murmured. "C'mon lets look around."

The two walked over to the stand that held at least fifty different hats. There was a wide variety but, most were hats that looked like the heads of animals. Kaiba spotted one that he thought would look perfect on the blond.

One that looked like a dog. It felt as soft as one too, with two brown ears sticking out to the side. Also, on eye had was surrounded by a brown circle while the other was the same shade as the rest of the hat, a light brown.

He placed it on Joey's head, grinning. "I'll buy you this one."

The blond looked in the mirror that was placed to the side and frowned. He searched the shelves for a hat That would suit Kaiba and he found one.

It had teeth around the edge (Made from fabric, it would be creepy if it were real), and it was a shade of red and two devil ears were placed on the head. Followed up by to beady evil looking eyes.

"I'll wear that one only if you wear this one." Joey said, holding out the red hat.

Kaiba frowned. "Okay, fine mutt. You win." he took the puppy hat off Joey's head and placed it back on the rack. Joey did the same with the devil hat.

"Well, where to now?" Joey asked.

There was a silence in which Kaiba heard Joey's stomach growl. The blond blushed and looked away.

"Well, I know where_ you_ want to go." Kaiba smirked.

"We-We don't have to. I should've ate-"

"No. I'm getting hungry to."

Kaiba was lying. He had just ate minutes before he had arrived at the mall with Joey. He didn't really need food but, he wasn't going to let Joey starve to death because he wasn't hungry.

Or he was in a giving mood today.

Or he was starting to care for the blond…

Kaiba shook his head. He couldn't possibly care for the blond. It was _Joey_ he was talking about. The kid who he used to pick on and…tease? No, insult. Insult is the right word. If he teased him it would seem like he liked him…

Which… was probably true.

* * *

The two were sitting in a restaurant, Joey was picking at his chicken, tearing a piece off and placing it on the tip on his tongue. Kaiba on the other hand was just staring down at the table, thinking about when they were going back to his house.

Ever since Kaiba had started to think about Joey liking him, he had been quiet, murmuring only one worded sentences and spouting random insults. He really didn't want to think about it when the teen was right next to him.

Joey kicked Kaiba's leg under the table, none to lightly. Kaiba looked up and saw that the blond was glaring at him.

"Ya just gonna leave your food there?" Joey poked Kaiba's food, which was a steak.

"No, I'll eat it, mutt." he grumbled, picking up his fork and stabbing the slice of cow.

Joey looked down at his plate again, eating a fry. "Your acting like somethin' is wrong."

Kaiba looked up, a slightly nervous look spread across his face. "Nothing is wrong."

"Psh." Joey leaned over the table poking Kaiba's face with his index finger. "If everything was okay, you would've just said," he paused. " 'Shut up, mutt' or somethin' like that."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Though it was true. He probably would have said something like that if his mind wasn't so clouded with thoughts of Joey.

Kaiba just grumbled something under his breath. "Just finish eating, Joey." he took a bite of his steak.

Joey froze. Looking at Kaiba right in the eyes. "Your _really_ not fine. That's the first time I think you've ever said my name…"

Kaiba sighed. He didn't even notice that he'd said it. And he supposed it was the first time he said it…well, at least without blanching afterward.

"Just finish eating."

The two sat the limo that Kaiba had called because it was starting to snow… In the middle of November. He sighed. Well, it WAS near the end of November. So, he supposed it was getting a bit colder. Then he stared at Joey, who had been stupid enough to not wear a jacket but, looked out the window excitedly but was shivering at the same time.

"Do you want my jacket?" Kaiba asked, about to shrug off the jacket he had on.

"No. You need it more than I do!" Joey grinned. "I'm a hot-blooded creature!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Sure you are. I can't wait till your freezing your ass off though."

Joey frowned and stared out the window once more. "Hey mutt…" Kaiba began. "Do you want to stay the night tonight?"

"Is that an order?"

"More like…. A request."

Joey searched Kaiba's eyes for any hint of a lie and then shrugged. "Sure." Then Joey smiled. "But what's come over you… Your being so nice lately. It's like something's changed about you."

_It's because I've realized I loved you…. _Kaiba thought.

* * *

**:D Yay~! The end of this chapter. Longer than the last one by a bit. My goal for the next chapter is at least 2000 words. Let's hope I make it!**

**Oh, and by the by, I'm thinking of posting a puppy shipping story (one-shot). Tell me if you think I should or if you wouldn't mind proof reading it when I'm finished with it. Or if I should even do it at all. :D Thanks and have an EPIC thanksgiving. Remember, as my mother always says, "EAT ALL THE FRIGGIN FOOD SO IT'S NOT IN MY FRIDGE TOMORROW!", wait… she never said that… Also I will take any food that is given to me! :3 **


	8. The Overheard

_Chapter 7- The Overheard _

**P: Do the disclaimer, Kaiba! :3**

**K: ...Do I have to?**

**P: You were complaining in my other story to do one. Just do it. = . =**

**K: Paige doesn't own Yugioh, and if she did she'd be married to B-**

**P: That's enough. XD They don't need to know my Yugioh crush. = w = Bakura is just to awesome to be named... wait...  
**

_

* * *

_

Joey got out of the limo, shivering. Maybe he had lied to Kaiba… he was now freezing his ass off. Or it was just ten degrees below zero outside. He didn't really mind the cold all the time but, on one of the only days that the blond forgot to wear a heavy coat, that was the day it decided to be this cold.

"Your still not cold over there?" Kaiba asked as he joined the blond walking beside him.

"Nope!" Joey cried out, grinning. "Why would I be cold?"

"I don't know… because it's around 20 degrees out here and you only have a light jacket on. It could just be me though." Kaiba shrugged as he pulled his jacket closer to him.

At least Kaiba wasn't afraid to say that he was cold. Unlike the blond.

Joey scowled, cursing in his mind as he stared down at his feet. Hoping Kaiba didn't see him shivering. The last thing he wanted was for K-

Something warm was placed on his back… was it…? Joey felt around with his hand and looked over at Kaiba, noticing the brunette was now wearing one layer less of jackets. Joey blushed as he pulled it on.

"Thanks…" he said, refusing to look at the brunette.

_What's this all about? I-I never should blush around Kaiba…_ Joey thought, fumbling through the many reasons that he was blushing. Not many came to mind.

Joey looked up at the sky, a single snowflake fell onto his nose. It wasn't that bad now that he had Kaiba's jacket. He blew away the snowflake and smiled. Maybe Kaiba wasn't all that bad. He took him out to the mall, helped him get free cards, bought him food, and gave him his jacket. Not to mention cured his boredom.

The blond also thought about why he was coming to Kaiba's about everyday. Kaiba had yet to even tell Joey to come over except the times that he thought Joey was needed or just to torture him. Why did he keep coming back?

A snowball was thrown at the back of Joey's head. Joey angrily turned around to see Mokabu. Joey grinned manically and picked up a pile of snow and chased after the small boy. The two ran around, throwing the freshly laid snow at each other. There wasn't much on the ground but, there was enough to make a dozen or so snow balls.

Kaiba who had been waiting there impatiently grumbled something under his breath and got an idea in his head.

Joey launched another snowball at Mokuba, missing by inches when suddenly a snowball hit Mokuba in the face. Joey raised an eyebrow… who could've thrown it? He turned to look in the same direction, only to have the same fate as Mokuba. A snowball to the face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Joey was sitting down in Kaiba's room, drinking hot chocolate. He sneezed, almost spilling his hot chocolate everywhere.

"Dis is all you fault…" Joey murmured, grabbing a tissue as he glared at Kaiba. "I dink I still have snow up my nose!"

Kaiba shrugged. "It's your fault. I was freezing and I would feel bad if I let Mokuba out in the snow to freeze. It was the only way to separate you two." Kaiba sipped on his coffee, trying to ignore Joey's constant accusing.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a small boy pushed open that door. Mokuba poked his head in the door his eyes scanning the room for his elder brother. There had been something on his mind since he had seen Joey and Kaiba walking together.

"Nii-sama?" he called out, getting his brothers attention almost immediately. "Can I ask you something out in the hallway?"

Kaiba, reluctantly, got up. He took his time getting to the door to met his little raven-haired brother and closed the door behind him.

Joey stared at the door, a idea popping into his head. He thought for a moment on if he should go and listen in on the conversation. He could sit here and _not _listen in, and then be thinking about what he didn't get to hear all day or, he _could _and have his curiosity settled down now.

The decision was clear when Joey crawled over to the door, pressing his ear against the wooden surface. He couldn't hear much at first, just a bunch of jumbled up voices but then it all began form into words after a couple of seconds.

"Why is he here, I thought you hated him…." the high pitched voice could only belong to Mokuba.

"Because, I… I'm not sure." Kaiba sounded as if he was confused himself.

"You know what _I_ think?" Mokabu was probably grinning as he said that. "I think you…"

Their voices became more hushed and Joey couldn't make out any more of the words. He slumped away, even more curios than he had been before. He just had to know what Mokabu said no matter what it took to know.

A minute later, Kaiba walked back into the room as if nothing was wrong. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"So… What did he want?"

"Nothing." Kaiba replied quickly and didn't act as if he wanted to talk about it anymore. That meant that Joey was going to have to get the answer about what the siblings were talking about from the person who said it…

* * *

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Joey announced. Kaiba rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his laptop in front of him.

"Do you know where it is?" Kaiba asked, not really paying that much attention to the boy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Joey stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Joey closed the door behind him, trying not to make to much noise or seem to suspicious and such. He just had to get away long enough to find the younger boy… that shouldn't be to hard, should it?

The blond ended up not finding the boy right off the bat. It took him at least five hallways and twenty rooms before he finally found him. He found like five bathrooms on the way there though.

"Hey shorty." Joey grinned as he found the boy in his room playing a video game.

"Oh, hi Joey. What are you doing here?" the raven-haired boy looked slightly confused.

"I…ah… wanted to ask ya somethin'." he paused. "I wanted to know what you and Kaiba were talking about. You know him, he won't tell me anything." Joey explained.

A smirk formed on Mokabu's face. "And, why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because… I want to know. Is dere somethin' wrong with dat?" Joey said, he got the feeling that now Mokabu wasn't going to tell him though. There was just a certain look in the other boys eyes that told him that.

"Nope. Nothing. I was just curious to see why you wanted to know." the smaller boy shrugged his shoulders. "But, I don't think that I can tell you. Nii-sama wouldn't be very happy with me if I did."

"But-" Joey shook his head. "Kaiba doesn't have a soul so, I'm sure he wouldn't be happy anyway."

Mokabu blinked twice before chuckling. "He has feelings. Somewhere deep down. He just doesn't like to show them very much."

"So… that's still a no?" Joey asked.

Mokabu nodded. "I'm sorry. If you paid more attention you might notice it though." the raven-haired boy winked.

Joey, who was still confused and wanted to know sighed. Then he realized something… He had to go to the bathroom now.

* * *

Kaiba closed his laptop, staring at the door. The mutt had been gone for to long. Maybe he had gotten lost. That would be typical of the blond. But, Kaiba never the less was getting worried about the other boy. Not enough to get up though. He was still far away from that.

He looked at the door once more, thinking about getting up and just peeking out the hallway… But, the door swung open and the other boy stood at the doorway.

"Sorry, it took me so long. It took me a minute to find the bathroom."

"It took you… about ten minutes to find a bathroom?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I'm directionally challenged, what can I say?" Joey shrugged his shoulders.

Kaiba opened back up his laptop. "I'm sure you are, mutt."

There was a long break of silence, when Joey took the opportunity to lay on Kaiba's bed.

"What'cha doin'?" Joey asked out of pure boredom.

"Work." Kaiba answered.

Joey took that as a sign to stop bothering the other male and to entertain himself.. In a couple of minutes, he was now bored out of his mind. He glared over at Kaiba.

"You know, you're a terrible host." he mumbled. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and turned on the TV and then collapsed on the bed once more. It was like he was almost alone in Kaiba's room but there was only some dork over in the corner who didn't want to talk to Joey and was typing away on his laptop. Which completely told the situation the blond was in.

"Kaiba… and we go do something, I'm bored…"

"Sure." Kaiba said, closing his laptop. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Joey, who was surprised at Kaiba's answer, grinned. He knew how he was going to get the answer to his curiosity. "Let's play… Truth or Dare."

The brunette glared. He really didn't want to play that game. It made no sense to him why the blond wanted to go play it but, in order to not seem like a terrible host he decided to at least humor the other boy and play it with him.

"Okay. I'll go first." Kaiba said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Joey announced.

"I dare you to fall down the stairs." he smirked.

"What! No!" Joey cried out, thinking about how much that would hurt. Kaiba shrugged.

"I guess you lose then. What happens when you-"

Joey stood up and marched out the door, slamming it behind him. Kaiba could hear thumping on the floor for about a minute and a few seconds afterwards. Then the door slammed open and a angry looking Joey emerged.

"Now, it's _my _turn…"

* * *

**Paige: Mahahah…. Well, that's how I'm going to end this chapter. I know, torture, right?**

**Kaiba:… but nothing was really happening, we all ,know what-**

**P: Shut it. I needed SOMETHING to write.**

**K: So you-**

**P: Shut up Kaiba. **

**J: Review so dese two will both shut up. **

**K: That was my line Wheeler….**

**-0-  
**

**Paige: Well, guys, I need to thank you all for sticking with me so far. XD I really don't think I'm that good of an writer and all since I know that there are a lot better than me but, I'm pretty happy with this story so far. I hope you all have a great Christmas and you all get what you want for it and all. I'll try to update more next year. (Hopefully, I'll update before next year too. X3) But, I really hope that you all will support me until this story is done. Oh, and by the way, have I ever mentioned that the more review I get the faster I update? XD I'll take it as a Christmas present if you review. **


	9. Answers?

_Chapter 8 - Answers?

* * *

_

Joey had two choices. He could either make Kaiba do something that would be stupid and get him hurt or ask him what Mokuba asked… And after a minute of thought something evil came to his mind. It wasn't like Kaiba was going to do it anyway so it couldn't hurt to joke around.

"Jump out a window." Joey commanded, pointing at Kaiba dramatically.

"Any window?" Kaiba asked, his eyebrows raised slightly waiting for Joey to respond.

The blond nodded, closing his eyes and grinning. "Well, Kaiba, are ya gonna do it?'

Kaiba abruptly got up and headed for the door. Joey raised an eyebrow and followed suit. He watched him walk down the stairs to the first floor then, headed for a window and stepped out and back in.

He smirked as he looked at Joey, who was gaping at the brunette at the top of the stairs. "Happy now, mutt? I jumped out a window, just like you asked."

"_No. _You stepped out a window." Joey frowned.

Kaiba shrugged. "Like I care. It's close enough." he smiled. "I probably wouldn't live if I wouldn't _really _jumped out a window. And, we all know you wouldn't like that."

_What was that supposed to mean? I could really care less what happens to that egoist jerk. _Joey thought to himself, crossing his arms across his chest. But, then another thought crossed his mind. _Or… would I?_

There was a sudden overtaking silence when Kaiba walked up the stairs and passed him at the top. He said something to him but, Joey wasn't listening. He was mumbling about how he had wasted his turn.

The two walked back to Kaiba's room and the brunette returned to his chair and Joey sat on the bed. "It's your turn, Kaiba." Joey grumbled.

Kaiba smirked. "Okay, mutt… Truth or dare?"

Joey decided that he might get even more physically hurt if he said dare… and Kaiba wasn't going to make him say anything that embarrassing, would he?

"Truth."

Kaiba got an evil gleam in his eyes and Joey gulped. Maybe he should have picked dare…

"So, mutt…" Kaiba thought for a minute to find something that the blond would be to scared to admit. In a matter of seconds he had came up with the question that would fit perfectly. "Is there anyone that you like?"

The brunette was well aware that Joey could just lie to him about it but, the look on his face said it all.

Joey thought for a moment. The automatic response was no. But, once he got to thinking about it… Why else would he care so much about what Kaiba said to Mokuba? And, why would he blush around the brunette so much? The pieces all fell into place inside Joey's head. He _think _he likes Kaiba. That had to be the only explanation.

The blond's cheeks were stained with a light pink blush. "W-Well…" he stuttered, shifting uncomfortably. "I guess."

"You… guess?" Kaiba asked slyly. "You mean you don't know if you like this person?"

"Since when did ya' care about my personal life, Kaiba?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

The brunette shrugged. "I'm just curious. Are you going to tell me why you don't know or not?" he chuckled darkly. "Or are you too scared to tell me?"

"No, it's not that…" Joey sighed. "I just _think _I like them. But, I don't know why since it just seems like it was kind of sudden when I realized I liked this person… I mean I've been around dat person for a while now, it just seems weird for me to now just finding it out."

"Hm…" Kaiba thought for a moment. He sort of hoped that Joey was going to flat out admit who it was so he could know who his competition was. He was sure that he was better than- _Again with these thoughts. _He almost slapped his forehead but, he composed himself. "What is this person like."

Joey thought for a moment. "A cold hearted bastard." he sneered. "The person always insults me. Only when we're alone and none of my friends are around is that person ever nice to me." he huffed silently, like a pouting child.

Kaiba paused. That sounded like an asshole. He was ten times better than him.

"Whut about you Kaiba, anyone you like?" Joey asked causally, as if he didn't care what the answer truly is.

"Yes. An idiot." Kaiba hinted. He wanted the dumb blond to realize how he felt. Or else it was only going to stay where they are, their relationship not moving forward at all. There was an awkward silence when Joey finally broke it.

"Oh?" the simple word was laced with vague disappointment that the CEO didn't catch. Kaiba wanted to slam his head against a wall… maybe a couple of times. Didn't he realize that he meant him? The brunette thought about just being forward and telling the blond he liked him…

But that would have to wait. Kaiba quickly decided that it would be to forward to say it point blank like that. And he didn't want to scare off Joey.

"Well, that's enough of that. Let's go eat something."

"I'm not hungry…" Joey mumbled.

Kaiba tugged him up. "Any other time you'd be begging me for something to eat. Now shut up and come with me to the kitchen." Kaiba said in a non to lightly tone, dragging the poor blond against his will to the kitchen. Joey fumbled though words and tried to get Kaiba to let go of him, trying to pry his hand off from time to time but, finally just gave in.

They made it to the kitchen in a matter of minutes, Kaiba finally letting go of Joey's arm. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"I- It doesn't matter what I want, I'm not hungry anyway." Joey crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. Seconds later, Joey's stomach growled loudly, a blush spreading like fire across his face.

Kaiba's lips upturned slightly into what could have been a smile. He chuckled. "You're not very convincing."

"S-So!" Joey cursed his stupid stomach. He didn't want Kaiba worrying about him. He was sure that Kaiba didn't want to be down here with him anyway.

The taller boy rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. "Speak up now before I pick what we eat."

"I don't know…"

"Vegetable Curry it is." Kaiba sighed, as he pulled out a couple of things from the fridge and the freezer. Then, returned to the counter. F

Joey plopped himself down in a chair and watched him work. Wondering when Kaiba learned how to cook. "I didn't know you knew how to cook." the comment slipped from his lips before he could stop it.

Kaiba shrugged, "It's just something I've picked up. I don't make the maids to everything for me. It's not like I'm incompetent and don't know how to cook. And, it gives the chefs a day off to."

So Kaiba wasn't that evil.

"Where's Mokuba? I haven't seen him much." Joey asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know. He's a big boy now, he can watch himself." Kaiba answered quickly.

Joey sat the rest of the time in silence quietly waiting for Kaiba to get done cooking. Occasionally looking up at the brunette who was hard at work at the stove.

Finally, Kaiba turned around, wiping a bit of sweat that had formed above his brow. "I'm done." Kaiba quickly put the food onto the two plates and set it on the table. "There you go mutt."

"Danks…" Joey poked the vegetables with his fork. Then he slowly ate a bit of it. Surprisingly, it tasted pretty good even if it was made by Kaiba.

The two ate, small talk being said from time to time. But, nothing of real notability. They finished within a matter of minutes. Then the two headed back up the stairs and to Kaiba's room.

"Whut time is it?"

"Late." Kaiba asked the blond.

Kaiba opened the door to his room. The brunette rummaged though the drawers for some pajamas for him and Joey, since he probably didn't bring any here.

He threw one at Joey. "Take this."

Joey looked at it for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "And do whut wit it?"

"Put it on." Kaiba sighed. "Why else would I hand it to you!"

Joey's face became hot all of a sudden. "Right here?" he asked in a shakey voice.

"We're both guys, does it make you uncomfortable?" Kaiba asked, his tone slightly smug.

"Whut?" Joey asked, putting on a calm face. "I was just afraid you'd be uncofort-ble."

Joey spun around and stared at the pieces of clothing in his hands. He wondered for a second if Kaiba had ever wore it but, he shoved the thoughts aside.

He pulled his shirt over his head, and slid down his pants, throwing on the clothes as fast as he could. He didn't want Kaiba to finish before him.

He turned around, no fully dressed while Kaiba was still working on the buttons on his pants.

Joey adverted his eyes and made a break for the bed. He flopped onto it, slipping under the blankets. He snuggled up against the pillows and smiled as he shut his eyes.

"Mutt…" Kaiba growled. The brunette grumbled something else and waited for a minute before climbing into the bed beside Joey.

Joey felt his cheeks turn pink but he was already feeling to tired to care.

* * *

**Paige: I should make something bad happen. **

**Joey: Whut!**

**Paige: XDD**

**Paige: Anyway, I think it's getting to Cookies and Candy. Maybe I should make- Nah, I don't want to be _EVIL_. I'll save that for The Truth Is, I Hate You. ( . . . Okay, I'll update that after Change of Mind…) XDDD Anyway! Happy Late New years! :D (I wrote this on New Years though! 30 minutes til the countdown!) Anyway, I hope that you all had a good year… **

**Your New Years resolution should be to review! :D Then mine will be to update faster. **


	10. The Third Request

**Paige: -yawns- = . = I just woke up… Oh well, time for a completely random disclaimer. Yami, you do it. **

**Yami: ._. No. **

**Paige: -gets paddle out- Do you want me to-**

**Yami: *Disclaimer* Paige doesn't own Yugioh…. I'd be an-**

**Paige: - . - Thank you, that's enough. **

_**

* * *

**_

_Slaved 9 - The Third Request

* * *

_

Joey rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the bed. He looked around the room, his eyes latching onto a nearby mirror. The blond's hair was tussled about, sticking up in random places. Joey yawned once more before getting up out of Kaiba's bed and heading for the door in search of a bathroom.

The blond poked his head around the corner, looking for the bathroom that he'd used yesterday, but he also looking for Kaiba.

Joey scratched his head. He didn't feel him get up out of the bed. Maybe he died.

_Hah, maybe he jumped out a window._ Joey thought to himself, chuckling softly under his breath. He shrugged his shoulders because after that minute of work to go find the brunette he was already tired of looking for him. The blond sighed and went in search for a bathroom. He'd find one sooner or later.

Ten minutes later, after fixing his hair, using a god knows who's truth brush and using the toilet, Joey exited the bathroom now looking for a change of clothes. He decided to go back to Kaiba's room to look for something to change into. Surely Kaiba had something other than those stupid jackets and pants that he normally wore…

Joey shook his head. Hopefully anyway. The blond walked down the hallway, walking back in the general direction of Kaiba's room.

Upon arriving into the room, Joey threw open the closet door, hoping that there'd be something in here so he wouldn't have to put on his stupid, already worn clothes from yesterday.

His jaw dropped. Nothing? Really? The closet was scattered with the two different jackets, an occasional undershirt, the weird black pants that Kaiba seemed to wear all the time now. Joey sighed, picking up a pair of pants a black undershirt that Kaiba wore under that ridiculous jacket. He frowned. If those pants were made about of spandex, so help him… well he probably wasn't going to do much but, shake his head the next time he saw the brunette.

The blond shrugged off his clothing in a slight hurry. He ran his hand over the pants before slipping them on, trying to see what material they were made out of. He blanched. They clung to him like skinny jeans. He didn't feel like going through the trouble of just trying to get them off. He picked up the shirt, which seemed as if it was at least made out of some sort of cotton. The blond pulled it over his head.

Joey looked at himself in the mirror after the shirt was on. He looked like a messed up Kaiba, minus the jacket. But, of course he still had his sexiness.

The door opened, slowly at first, but then it was open all the way.

"Joey?" a soft voice called into the room. "Nii-sama told me to-"

Mokuba's small head popped into the room and as soon as he made eye-contact with Joey, or rather saw what he was wearing, he burst out into laughter.

The blond frowned, crossing his arms. "What? Is dere somethin' wrong wit what I'm wearin?" Joey asked.

The raven haired boy tried to catch his breath, wiping away the tears that had started to form around his eyes. "No. There's nothing wrong with what your wearing… nothing at all."

Joey took that as an acceptable answer, completely oblivious to the sarcasm in the younger males voice. "So, whut did Kaiba want….?"

"He told me to tell you that breakfast is downstairs… Though it might be cold by now, so you might want to heat it up."

Joey nodded, smiling. "Danks Mokuba." the blond ruffled the smaller boys hair. He'd have to go eat soon before he got really hungry. Then he'd want something else to eat and he'd be to lazy to fix it himself.

"So… Where is your brother anyway?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think he headed off to work. He should be back soon."

"Hm…" Joey didn't really feel like talking any more because, he had the sudden urge to go get the food that was downstairs. Probably cold. But really, the blond could care less. It didn't matter as long as it was edible. And… was food.

The blond trampled down the stairs, heading for the kitchen, where ever that place could be. He turned around many corners and went into several rooms before he finally came across a dining room. It wasn't a kitchen but, it still had Joey's food. It was sitting on the table somewhere near the middle.

Joey got an eerie feeling about it. He never did care for eating all by himself. There was just something strange about the whole thing. He picked up the fork and took a bite. It was heavenly. He let the fork linger on his lips as he sat down to eat his quiet breakfast alone. Not that he didn't always eat alone. Just in such a big house he was expecting to see someone else around here somewhere. He sighed, taking another bite.

The plate was finished in a matter of seconds. Joey wiped off his mouth using his sleeve and left the plate on the table.

He turned away from the plate, shrugging. He decided that maybe he should call someone. He still had that cell phone that Kaiba had gave him… where did he put it though? The blond thought for a second before heading back up to the brunette's room looking for the cell phone.

The blond reached the room, he threw aside a couple of articles of clothing. Nope, no cell phone. Then he looked on the shelf and there he found it.

"What was Yugi's number again?" he thought out loud. The blond shrugged and guessed what he thought it was. Then he placed the phone next to his ear and waited.

The dial ring started and Joey fell onto Kaiba's bed. All of a sudden it stopped and someone answered.

"Hello…?" It was Yugi's voice all right.

"Yug? It's me, Joey!" the blond smiled as he talked into the cell phone.

"Ah, Joey? I'm a bit busy right now, can you call back in a minute?"

"Doing wha-"

The dial tone blasted in Joeys ear. Joey stuck out his bottom lip. He could've at least stayed on the phone long enough to tell him what he was doing… It must have been important whatever it was.

The blond turned over so he was looking at the ceiling. It was quiet… And lonely. Maybe he could go find Mokuba to annoy the heck out of him. He'd even decide to bother Kaiba… If he were here that is.

"Why are you wearing my clothes, mutt?" a certain brunette's voice asked.

Joey jumped up, looking around until his eyes met Kaiba's. The CEO was standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Ugh… because my clothes are dirty…"

Kaiba took two steps in the room, and continued until he was right in front of the bed. He frowned, as if he was looking at the blond with distaste. "No, these don't suit you. Not in the least."

"Wh-What?" Joey asked.

"That doesn't look good on you. Really, if you needed clothes you could've gotten something better than this."

Kaiba grabbed the hem of Joey's shirt, lifting it up and trying to pull it over his head. Joey on the other hand was yelping and trying to get the brunette to let of his, well Kaiba's, shirt. The blond's face became hot from the light touches that Kaiba was unintentionally giving Joey.

"Cut that o-out!" Joey tried to hit the brunette, struggling to keep is hormones in check.

Kaiba however was more focused on trying to get his shirt off of Joey. The brunette leaned in, trying to get a better grip on the shirt but, he ended up falling onto the blond, catching himself right before he fell against him.

Now that he got a closer look, Kaiba could tell that Joey was blushing… and his heart skipped one beat. Only one but it was enough to make him do something rash.

"Would you mind doing something for me?" the words slipped from his lips. The blond didn't reply only stared into his eyes. "Just close your eyes."

Joey didn't do anything for a second because his thoughts were being cluttered with questions that he doubt were ever going to be answered. Finally, he closed his eyes.

Kaiba, who had let go of Joey's shirt as he fell on top of him, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the blond's lips.

* * *

**Paige: -yawns- = 3 =It's late…**

**Yami: . . . Weren't you supposed to update last week.**

**Paige: Aww, shush it mom. I was to caught up in playing my video games. **

**Yami: -rolls eyes- Excuses, excuses. **

**Paige: Sorry to the people who wanted a new chapter of "The Truth is…" DX I wanted to get this update out of the way first. And, Jess, it's your fault it came to Kaiba having to remove Joey's clothing. Since you said I couldn't use the idea of making Joey jump out of window I did this instead. = 3 = I told ya my mind couldn't handle fluff this week. (Though, it's rushed because I'm kind of tried but, I'm afraid if I didn't get it done tonight it'd be next week before I finally finish it…) Annnnnyway, Change of Mind should be updated around Sunday and such. =.=''' Sorry for the late update…. (I think I already broke my New Years resolution….) Oh well, hopefully you all love me enough to review and give me cookies. :DDD **


	11. The Game Coming to an End?

**Paige: = _ = The time has come…**

**Yami Marik: O_o for what?**

**Paige: For me to sit down and type… DX**

**Yami Marik: *Disclaimer* Paige doesn't have enough brains to own Yuigoh. **

**Paige: = 3 = Flames are used to burn Bakura. XDDD Don't think I wont!

* * *

**

_Chapter 10 - Is the game coming to an end?

* * *

_

Joey ran a shaky hand through his blond locks. He'd ruined his chances with Kaiba… why did he have to react that way? He hadn't meant to… he really didn't mean to. It had surprised him, he hadn't expected Kaiba, the Great Seto Kaiba, to kiss him, Joey Wheeler. Things would have turned out differently if he hadn't done that…

The blond thought he heard someone call his name. He jolted looking up into the crowd of people that were swarming around him. Joey shook his head. Maybe he was just imagining it… he was just going crazy from what had just happened… even if it was really kind of all of his fault…

* * *

_Kaiba pulled back, his eyes opening to see the blond under him, who's face was a dark shade of red. He smirked. "Did you like that." _

_Joey didn't reply at first, he only blinked, trying to clear his thoughts. Then he looked back up at the brunette. "Why… why would ya do that… tah me…" he shook his head. "You don't mean it, do ya!" he sat up angrily. "Why…?" he asked his voice growing softer. _

"_Why? Because-" _

"_You hate me…" the words were sharp and clear, and sounded true to Joey's ears. "We-… why!" his eyes puffed up and he wasn't sure why. His emotions were all over the place. _

_He was happy that Kaiba had kissed him… but Kaiba was just playing with him. The brunette didn't love him, nor would he. He… argued with Joey all the time… not lately but still. And… Kaiba wasn't gay. Nor was Joey, at least that's what he liked to think. Joey was angry, plain and simple. Why would Kaiba mess with his feelings like that… why?_

"_I never said that I hated you." Kaiba stated flatly. _

_No. He hated him… Joey knew that. He didn't have to say it out loud. This was just him hurting him… getting him to fall in love with him then taking it out from under him. This was all his fault. "No." he shook his head. "You… You…" _

_Joey felt a tear fall freely. He stood up and then pushed Kaiba out of the way, so he could reach the door.  
_

"_Mutt, what's gotten into you!" Kaiba yelled. "All I did was-" _

_The blond didn't listen. He made his way for the door ignoring the brunette. He looked back one more time, his glance cold, and went out the door.

* * *

_

He wasn't sure what made him do that. Was it because he thought it was to good to be true? Or that he had only recently became aware of his feelings? Or it could be that Kaiba was being so forward… though it was probably a mix of all of them.

Joey sighed, what should he do now?

_I could just ignore him… _he thought, getting up off the bench and walking over to where the train was about to stop. Maybe that was what he should do. It's not like Kaiba really wanted him around... well unless he wanted to torture him.

The train pulled to a stop and the blond moved with the crowd onto it. Realizing that it's not like he could just forget about what an idiot he was. But… Kaiba… what if he meant it?

Maybe he'd just apologize. Would that patch things up…? Joey knew it would be better than to just ignore the problem all together. Right? Or something like that… But, if Kaiba doesn't accept it then maybe it's time for this little game to end.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the door before he tossed over on the bed. Maybe he had been thinking into the puppy liking him to much. Or his mind just might have been playing tricks on him. Though, he highly doubted that.

Though, he was physically unscarred from the experience, his pride took a hit. A huge one at that. The brunette wasn't exactly used to being rejected in the manner that Joey had just showed him. Perhaps it was his fault in a way, but he couldn't help but do what he did. It was just instinct to him. He deserved to be pushed away.

He closed his eyes, praying silently that he had the chance to explain himself tomorrow. He felt his emotions grow uneasy by the minute. It didn't help that he kept on thinking about it either. But, what could he do but sit around and wait for tomorrow?

* * *

Joey's eyes blinked opened when the light peeked in through his window. He had managed to get home alright, and also got past his father with no difficulties at all. His thoughts weren't as clear as they normally were but, it was something that could be overlooked until he met up with Kaiba.

The blond did things as he always did before he went to school. Took a shower, put on his uniform, grab his backpack, and grab a bite to eat. Made mental notes about what he needed to get later and headed out the front door, not sure whether he should be eager to go to school or dreading the fact that he was going to have to somehow, hopefully in a non awkward way, make sure that Kaiba was not mad at him.

He sighed. That was impossible though. He knew he was going to somehow make himself look like an idiot. He couldn't do much right in the first place, who's to say he's not going to mess up now.

Joey stepped out into the streets and made his way to school. He went the normal path that he always took since, he found it to be faster than the one he'd taken before he had started to talk to Kaiba more. It had slipped his mind that he'd have to pass Kaiba's house to get through to school.

He turned the corner coming across the CEO's driveway. He almost face-palmed. It wasn't all his fault that he was so used to coming this way. He shook his head, about to walk away when a voice caught his attention.

"Mutt? What are you doing here?"

Joey froze, turning back to face the brunette. "Huh…? K-Kaiba?" he rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing around here…?"

"I live here, Wheeler."

It was silent. Awkwardly silent.

"Oh…" came Joey's slow reply. His brain worked to come up with an excuse to leave. A quick simaple excuse was all he really needed, nothing big. "Well… I got to get going… school and all." he made a break for it, hoping that it could buy him bit of time before he had to man up and apologize to him.

As he was turning away, he felt Kaiba grab his arm. He turned back to look at the boy, his eyes slightly widened.

"Wait…" Kaiba's voice almost pleaded. "I have something I'd like to say to you before you go."

Joey turned towards him a bit more and didn't try to leave. That was the last thing that was on his mind. He was more focused on what Kaiba was going to tell him.

"I will apologize for my actions." the CEO sighed. "So… I'm sorry. I just- never mind." he let go of Joey's arm.

The blond stared at him for a moment. Kaiba was apologizing to _him_? Isn't this backwards? Shouldn't he be the one spilling his guts begging for forgiveness? It didn't make sense to the boy.

"Isn't dat my line, Kaiba?" he asked. He glanced down at his feet. "I… over-reacted."

Kaiba looked almost shocked. As if he hadn't expected Joey to say that.

Joey cleared his throat. "It's not like I didn't like what ya were doing…" Joey's cheeks flushed slightly. "Ya were just sudden, dat's all."

This was when Kaiba was really shocked. The blond had told him that what he did wasn't wrong. Who cares if he said it was sudden, that can be fixed. But, Joey _liked _what he was doing. Now that was surprising, not in a bad way though.

Kaiba smirked slightly. "What was that, puppy?"

Joey blushed. "I-I'm not gonna repeat myself."

The brunette rolled his eyes slightly before stepping closer to the teen. "Are you sure? I couldn't quite here you?" he grabbed the blond's arm, pulling him close to him, their chests brushing against each other.

"But…" Joey fumbled for the words to say. "I-I-"

The CEO chuckled. "That's enough talking." he leaned in a kissed Joey softly.

Joey face went aflame when he felt Kaiba's lips linger on his. This time he didn't push him away, and accepted the kiss.

Kaiba pulled away, that same smirk still present on his face. "Was that one better than the first?"

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

**Paige: XD Yay! Finished!**

**Yami: Do you know what you're going to write for the next chapter?**

**Paige: . . . No . . . **

**Yami: -.- This is why updates take forever. **

**Paige: Kill-joy. **

**Yami: I try. **

**Paige: -sighs- Please review. It makes me feel like… Awesome. :D**


	12. School Day

**Paige: -_- Next chapter start…**

**Yami: I can't believe your writing right after you finished 'The Truth is…" **

**Paige: Yeah, I know. I'm that great… or something. **

**Paige: *Disclaimer* Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never will.

* * *

**

_Chapter 11

* * *

_

Joey ran into the classroom, out of breath as the bell rang sharply. Kaiba hadn't even bothered to come to school with him…The nerve of some people… abandoning him like that…

Stares came from all around as he slowly walked over to his desk, sliding in and immediately slumping down as if that was going to help take away some of the stares… sadly, it didn't, if anything it made him look even more suspicious of doing something and even more people started to look at him.

At first, the blond had thought that he was just imagining all of the eyes that were glued to his back but, when he turned around, acting as if he was stretching his back, and a lot of the people that were staring at him adverted their eyes quickly. Joey rolled his eyes and turned back around and realized there was still one person that was glaring at him with intense… hatred? No, that couldn't be…. Maybe it was worry…

And that was Tristan.

Tristan elbowed Joey, narrowing his eyes.

"Where's Kaiba?" he asked, as if he was trying to use simple small talk.

"Oh, he's-"

That was Joey's first mistake. He shouldn't know where Kaiba was, no matter what.

Luckily, it was easily overlooked by the brunette… for the moment at least. The boy was still intently glaring at Joey, causing the blond to shift awkwardly.

"Why were you almost late?"

"Dat's because I was wi-"

Joey wondered why he even tried to keep secrets. So far, he'd almost told him twice. He really didn't even mean to. Things just kind of… slipped. His mouth didn't want to stop moving… ever. And things just seemed to spill that weren't actually supposed to be said.

And he was about to make his third mistake.

"Are you and Kaiba…" Tristan's voice trailed off.

Joey's face became aflame. How could it not? All the memories from just minutes ago came to mind when he heard the CEO's name. It was his natural reaction,. And that simple blush was enough to make Tristan very suspicious….

The teacher called the attention to the front of the room and began to announce some of the most important things that were going on lately… mostly about stuff that he had went over fifty times and was just trying to make sure that everyone knew something like… that their Science Proposal paper was due tomorrow. But by then, half the class had already tuned him out and was doing something other than even bothering to act as if they were paying attention to him.

Joey was one of those people. His attention span was that of a gnat. He began to swing his feet back and forth and doodle on the margin of his notebook paper. But he couldn't help but feel Tristan's stare still on the side of his face.

_What's with him?_ Joey thought, resisting the urge to yell or do anything to drastic. Instead he remained perfectly still and looked up at the teacher once before beginning to work on his doodle again. _He'll stop soon… my face isn't that interesting.

* * *

_

Later, Joey began to think that their must have been something interesting on it because he swore, every single second that he'd look over, the brunette would be staring at it. Then paranoia began to slowly sneak up on Joey. Did Tristan know? He couldn't have…. Unless….

_Nah, I'mma just worrying to much. _He told himself, as he acted as if he was paying close attention to the teacher, who was droning on about something. But there was that tiny little feeling that Tristan knew something that Joey didn't want him to know… right now that is. Not until he felt like telling him what was going on. Until then he planned on keeping his friends in the dark for a while.

The bell rung and Joey quickly got up out of his seat, stretching. He smiled as he looked for Yugi. It took him a minute but he found him talking to Yami by one of the windows. Joey waved as he ran up to the small boy.

"Hiya Yug!" he called out.

Yugi smiled as he looked at his friend. "Hi Joey."

Yami looked Joey over for a minute. He, and Bakura, had already _almost _confirmed their suspicions on Kaiba and Joey's relationship . For some reason he just felt like today that something was different about the blond… but he decided that he ask questions when his hikari wasn't around.

Yami patted Joey's back, a grin spread across his features. "Nice that you decided to join us last minute today."

Joey laughed sheepishly. Even Yami had noticed that he was almost late. "'Bout dat…"

"Ah, forget it." Yugi grinned. "You had a perfectly good reason that you were almost late, right?"

_Yeah, it's Kaiba's fault… he was late…. _He wasn't going to tell Yugi that though… then he'd question why and…

"Come on you two." Yami cut into Joey's thoughts. "I'm hungry…" the Pharaoh shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the door. Joey and Yugi looked at each other and shrugged and followed the teen to the cafeteria. The smell of decent lunch food hit Joey when he was halfway there. He grinned to himself, it smelled like pizza today… good pizza…

They were late to lunch, they could tell because they were almost last in line. Joey hated it when that happened but, it was partially his fault. He stood in line, doing an occasional small talk with his two friends but he seemed to daze off in the midst of a conversation.

The line seemed to move quickly and the managed to reach the counter in a matter of minutes. Yami, who was first, looked at the lunch lady.

"Do you have pizza?"

The lunch lady frowned. "No."

"…Ham sandwich?"

"No."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Turkey sandwich?"

"No." the lunch lady repeated.

Yami scowled. "What _do _you have then?"

"Meatloaf or tuna."

The Pharaohs nose crinkled up. Two of his least favorite lunches and no other things to choose from…

"Tuna…" he sighed, watching as the lunch lady threw a tuna sandwich onto his tray. The sides were God awful to really, the only good part of the lunch was the rock hard cookie they got at the end. They approached the cashier together, with identical lunches, and paid for them one-by-one.

Lunch was boring to say the least. Tristan glared at Joey the whole time, Malik was sick and was coughing on everyone's food, Yami was whispering something to Bakura, Téa was to busy ranting to Yugi, and Ryou and Marik were to busy trying to get Malik to stop coughing. Joey didn't' even bother eating the cafeteria food. He just looked at it until the bell rang once more.

Sadly, Joey would have to admit that eating lunch with Kaiba was more fun than it was today…

* * *

The final bell rung and Joey jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door. He was anxious to get out of the suffocating atmosphere in the classroom. Even his house was better than here.

He made it down a hallways before he was tugged into a broom closet. He was thrown to the floor in a matter of seconds and was looking at the faces of Bakura and Yami.

"H-Hey guys." Joey gulped as he looked at their serious expressions.

"So… Joey. Do you have anything that you want to tell us?" Yami asked, an eyebrow raised, his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"Whaddya talkin bout?" Joey asked.

"Fess up, Wheeler." Bakura narrowed his eyes. "We're not stupid. We just want to confirm our suspicions."

Joey scowled, glaring at the two. "Ya know, I can see why Yami want tah know… but, why do you want tah know, Bakura?"

"The answer is simple," a smirk was planted on Bakura's lips. "Blackmail against Kaiba."

Joey sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you and Kaiba… dating?" Yami asked.

Joey felt his cheeks burn. "W-Whaddya mean! It-It's not official, but, I mean, I think, maybe… ah…" words wouldn't seemed to form right after a minute.

The duo looked at each other for a second before shrugging.

"Good enough." Yami smiled. He pointed to the door. "You can go now."

That was enough encouragement for Joey. In a matter of seconds he was out the door and halfway down the hallway. He knew his face was still red but, for the moment he choose to ignore that for now at least.

There was something he didn't notice when he was acting like he was paying attention in class. That it was raining really hard outside.

And guess what Joey didn't bring to school?

The blond cursed under his breath. He thought for a moment that his little shoe locker might have one in there somewhere but after opening it and only seeing his shoes he sighed, dejected. Téa always had an extra umbrella, where was she when he needed her?

Joey stepped out in the rain, feeling the drops hit his head. He placed his book bad over his head and ran towards Kaiba's house.

_I wonder if he's even home…_ Joey thought on the way there. He shook his head. Surely Kaiba would be home by now, right?

* * *

Drenched in rain, Joey knocked on Kaiba's door. Never again he would forget his umbrella. Or at least he might turn on the news in the morning to see if it was going to rain or not… either one. The blond waited a minute, to see if he needed to knock again.

The door opened slowly and a raven haired boy stood at the door looking slightly confused. "Joey?"

"Hey Mokuba, is ya brother around?"

Mokuba nodded once and opened the door wide enough to Joey to come in.

The boy led him down a hallway or two, up a staircase and through another hallway until he came to Kaiba's room. He then left Joey and headed for his room so he could continue playing the video game that he was playing before he had to answer the door.

Joey knocked on the door twice before the door swung open and Kaiba stood in the doorway, looking as if he was glaring at the blond. The CEO looked at him for a moment before he said anything.

"Well, looks like someone decided to go play in the rain today." he calmly opened the door wide enough for Joey to walk in.

The blond murmured a retort under his breath as he walked in and stood in the middle of Kaiba's room. He looked around for a chair, not finding one, and turned to Kaiba.

"Is it okay if I sit on your bed?" he asked.

The brunette frowned but didn't give him an answer right away. "You think I'm going to let you sit on my bed in those wet clothes? Your crazy."

Joey sighed. He should've known that Kaiba would say that. "Then what do ya want me to do?"

"Well, first things first, get out of those clothes."

The remark had meant to be innocent, it truly had been, but Joey knew the heat was rising to his cheeks. Kaiba didn't notice this because he was now turned around and was looking for something that the blond could wear for the time being. Kaiba turned around to face the blond seeing that his cheeks were a bright shade of scarlet. He sighed, throwing the clothes at Joey's face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

* * *

**Paige: D: I'm scared. It's all thunder and lightning out side! And now there's a tornado warning! KYA! **

**Yami: =_=lll **

**Paige: Anyway, danks for reading and stuff. I don't deserve like… most of you. (okay, all) and reviews make me happy and want to update like super fast! :D**

**Yami: Also, Paige wants to you check out the poll on her profile because she's trying to find out which couple to write for now. -_- It's tied between six couples right now… all with 2 votes. Spazzshipping is the only one with 1. **

**Paige: :D Yup. Thank you and have a good day~**


End file.
